


Henry's Room

by intheinkpot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds a poster in Henry's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Room

Regina frowned at the poster in Henry's room. It was cleverly concealed by two bookcases in the corner of the room so that it didn't attract attention. Truthfully, she had almost missed it.    
  
"Regina?" Emma poked her head into the room. "What are you doing? I thought you were just dropping off some laundry."   
  
"I was."   
  
"Okay... Well, you've been in here for five minutes so..." Emma moved to stand beside Regina. "What are you looking at?" She followed Regina's gaze. "Oh."   
  
"Yes, oh.” Regina sighed. "I can't believe he'd have this in his room."   
  
"It's not that bad," Emma said. She winced when Regina turned to glare at her. "I mean, it's just a poster of a beautiful woman in a bathing suit. It's not like it's pornographic or anything."   
  
"This is not an appropriate poster for him to have in his room."   
  
"Where do you suggest he keep it then? The living room?"   
  
"Miss Swan - "   
  
"Back to that, I see."   
  
"If you can't take this seriously - "   
  
Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Regina, he's eleven. He's at that age now, okay? You've got to let him have some space."   
  
Regina shook her head. Emma wrapped an arm around her waist. "He's not going to stay a kid forever, you know."   
  
Regina frowned. "That doesn't make it any easier."   
  
“I didn’t say it would be easy.” Emma kissed Regina’s temple. “But he’ll always be your kid.”   
  
Regina gave Emma a small smile and kissed her. “I know.” 


End file.
